


Centrifugal Motion

by SpicyCheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: “It’s not a date.”“Uh-huh.”“It’s not,” Kara hushes into her phone. She crosses the lobby of Lena’s apartment building, heading towards the elevators. “She invited you guys too…”“She told you to pick her up at her apartment. It’s a date,”Alex levies.“The question is, if you’re going to finally do anything about it.”





	Centrifugal Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintermoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoose/gifts).



> Prompt was "Why are you wearing that?" Enjoy! :)

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“It’s not a date.”

_“Uh-huh.”_

“It’s _not_ ,” Kara hushes into her phone. She crosses the lobby of Lena’s apartment building, heading towards the elevators. “She invited you guys too…”

 _“She told you to pick her up at her apartment. It’s a date,”_ Alex levies. _“The question is, if you’re going to finally do anything about it.”_

Kara’s been struggling with the exact same question, ever since she first realized Lena was interested in something in addition to their friendship.

_“I recommend the surprise-kiss tactic. Works every time.”_

Kara can picture the smug smile on her sister’s face. “ ‘Every’ meaning the one time.”

_“Still counts.”_

“Okay, I’m here now. See you in a bit, bye!-” She hangs up quickly, cutting off whatever parting words Alex had prepared. Now, in front of Lena’s door, she pauses. As much as she hates to admit it, Alex is probably right. When Lena asked, Kara’s Super-hearing picked upon the pure stress churning inside. It was a date.

And Kara had said yes.

She takes a deep breath, steels herself, and knocks.

When it opens, whatever cool, relaxed greeting she’d planned  goes right out the window. _“Why are you wearing that!?”_

She’s aware that probably came out rude but honestly her brain is glitching a little because Lena has answered the door dressed in her Supergirl costume.

“I thought it might be ironic,” Lena smile dips lightly, wavering under Kara’s odd reception.

Kara reaches out and touches it before she can stop herself. No, it’s not her costume, but everything- even the _feel_ of the suit- is disturbingly accurate.  “Where did you get this?”

“Duncan from finance does a lot of cosplay. I asked and he directed me towards someone that designs costumes.”

Lena is very much in Kara’s space and, from her expression of flushed surprise, close enough to catch the involuntary way Kara eyes flit over her body.

“Does it look good?”

The line between teasing and flirting has always been a difficult one for Kara to notice, let alone discern, which is why she looks for clues in things that are easier to understand. Heart rate, blood pressure, breathing…

And in Lena’s case, the nervous way her heart kicks up when she puts herself out there.

At first Kara thought maybe Lena knew she was Supergirl- that the woman’s heart rate sped up whenever Kara was around, because of that. After a few interactions though, it was clear her secret identity was still safe and Kara honestly couldn’t figure out why Lena was reacting that way. Until she did. That is, until she accidently eavesdropped on a conversation in Lena’s office. Now it’s all Kara seems notice.

“You always look great,” she manages, finally.

“ _Liar_ ,” Lena grins, showing off dimples that tug at something deep in Kara’s chest.

There’s an undercurrent of silliness and whimsy that shines through her when it’s just the two of them. It’s pure and genuine, and Kara wonders for the millionth time how Lena could have retained that piece of herself, growing up as she did.

Lena clears her throat, “Now, let’s have a look at you,” she says stepping back so she can assess better.

“It was Winn’s idea to go as a group,” Kara explains, trying not to flush under the scrutiny. “I feel a little silly.”

“Nonsense, you look amazing. Half the Board is just wearing their regular formal attire, but with fake fangs.” Lena rolls her eyes. “I am so over vampires.”

She grabs her purse, closing the door behind her, and doesn’t miss Kara’s smile at the sight. She shakes the item comically, “Makes me wonder where Supergirl keeps her phone.” Then, “Maybe I should ask her.”

It’s pointed enough that Kara has to actively remind herself not to panic. “Maybe you should.”

“My driver is waiting outside for us.” Lena grins, holding out her arm, for Kara to link through. “Up, up, and away?”

“Yeah,” Kara says, weaving her arm through Lena’s. “Let’s go.”

 

*_*_*

 

The evening is everything Kara’s come to expect from an LCorp event, except this time guests are sipping champagne dressed as ghouls or cartoon rabbits, rather than tuxes and ball gowns.

Lena reluctantly excuses herself upon arrival, stating she has to speak to a few key people ‘ _and then_ _I’m all yours_ ’. Kara gulps internally but smiles and they part ways. She doesn’t have to venture far to find some company though. Winn’s costume makes him very easy to spot.

Kara shakes her head as she approaches. She still can’t believe he was able to get them to agree to go as a group. In the end, Alex was won over because it meant comfortable pants and boots and that she could wear her Alien gun holstered at her hip all night and have no one think twice. Kara agreed because the beige-colored Jedi clothes provided full coverage for her Supergirl costume underneath.

“Hey guys. Where’s Maggie?”

“Getting us drinks,” Alex says, nodding towards the bar, where Maggie’s standing in a bright red trench coat and floppy fedora.

“She’s hard to miss,” Winn grumbles into his own drink.

“Will you get over it already? She didn’t want to dress as Leia.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Well it would have been perfect!” He laments, stomping his foot.

Kara grins. A Wookie pouting is too amusing not to. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask Lena. She loves Star Wars.”

“I _did_ ,” he sighs. “She said- while tempting- she already had a plan...”

The group turns to look at her across the room. Lena’s chatting demurely with a very tall man in a ballerina costume.

“Seriously, did she steal yours?”

“No, but I definitely did a double take,” Kara nods, lingering a bit longer on the curves of Lena’s outfit, than she probably should.

“Hard not to.” 

Maggie’s voice at her elbow startles her and when she turns, it’s clear she was caught staring. “Working on those Jedi mind tricks, Little Danvers?”

“Who are you supposed to be dressed as?” Kara deflects, hoping her face isn’t as red as it feels.

“ _Princess Leia_ ,” Winn grumbles. Alex elbows him, hard.

“Carmen Sandiego,” Maggie replies, tipping the edge of her floppy hat. “International Master Thief extraordinaire.”

“You certainly stole my heart,” Alex says, giving her a quick kiss, and Winn pulls a face at the sight of it.

Maggie grins at the affection, but turns her attention to Kara. “I actually have to borrow you for a moment,” she says, stepping forward and taking Kara by the elbow. She shoots a smile back at Alex, who counters with a confused look.

“It’ll just be a sec, babe,” she assures, before guiding Kara towards the entrance.

The lobby is deserted, the majority of guests already arrived, but Maggie still pulls them to the corner out of view of the party.

“So… did Luthor make a move on you yet?” Maggie asks, nodding in the direction of party.

“ _What_?”

Maggie shakes her head. “God, I thought she’d have gotten her shit together by now.”

“Alex told you,” Kara sighs.

“No, actually Lena did.” she shrugs. “Not intentionally, exactly. Last game night when you and Alex had to leave early for a ‘work emergency’.” Maggie exaggerates her finger quotes. “She ended up drinking two more glasses of wine and blubbering about how you meant the world to her but she didn’t want to risk your friendship, blah blah blah.”

Maggie pauses, taking a sip of her own drink. “Anyway, she’s just scared. Growing up in a household where emotion is weakness, I can’t blame her really. I’m surprised she even managed to ask you out.”

“Well, technically she didn’t _explicitly_ say it was a date.”

She rolls her eyes, and Kara wonders if she’s picking up the habit from Alex. “Look the point is, if you want this you might have to meet her halfway. From what she said, she has no idea if you have any interest.”

“Probably because I didn’t know either for the longest time…” Kara grumbles.

“You Danvers women,” Maggie chuckles. “Introspection is not your strong suit.” She squeezes Kara’s arm affectionately. “Anyway, enough talk,” she waves a hand. “Go in there and get your girl.”

“Okay,” Kara turns. “Thanks Maggie.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Kara makes her way back into the event room, and heads straight for the buffet. She stacks her plate high and chomps away nervously as she circles through the crowd trying to get her bearings. This is… a lot. This whole Lena thing.

Her crush on Lena had started slow and built into more than even she expected. Still, Kara has been able to keep it in check fairly well, she thought. Until last month. When she accidently overheard the conversation in Lena’s office.

 _“God, just ask Kara out already”_ Jess had said, and Kara’s still a bit ashamed she didn’t focus her super-hearing somewhere else at that point. _“You’ve been head-over-heels for like forever- you’re worse than that woman from Love, Actually. Just do it, please. If not for your sake, than for mine.”_

Kara tuned out at that point, and when she finally went inside the office Lena gave no indication of the eavesdropped conversation. Ever since though, Kara’s been hyperaware and it’s like seeing Lena in a whole new light. Yes, the flirting is now clearly intentional, but it’s the soft gazes- her looking at Kara like she’s the sun rather than simply solar powered- that’s really thrown Kara for a loop.

There’s also the fact that Lena clearly has a reason she hasn’t made a move. While Maggie insists it’s more along the lines of normal fear of rejection than _‘I know you’re Supergirl, so I can’t_ ’, Kara’s still a bit worried.  

Still, whatever hesitations there may be, Lena is making an obvious effort to overcome them tonight. Right now for example. She’s spotted Kara, catching her eye from across the room, and is quickly making her way over.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Kara says, dawning the most confident and relaxed expression she can muster.

“Having a good time?”

“I think I ate the majority of your buffet.”

“Well, I _may_ have been taking your tastes into account heavily when I ordered it,” she grins.  

There’s a beat of silence, and Lena takes a hesitant step forward; nervously wringing her hands. She makes a furtive little glance towards the dance floor and suddenly it’s so clear that she’s working up the courage to ask Kara to dance, that Kara’s tempted to beat her to it.

 “I was wondering…“ Lena bites her lip, pauses. “…What your favorite costume was.”

“I’d- _Oh_. ” Kara stops short, but the words tumble out before she can stop them. “Sorry, I thought you were going to ask me to dance.”

Lena’s eyebrows rise almost comically before she manages to shift into a slow, bashful nod. “Actually I was.” And then, a quiet “Would you… like to?”

“Yes,” and Lena grins, all dimples, once again.

They weave their way through the crowd to an empty spot, mid-dance floor, and even over the din Kara can pick up the way Lena’s breathing quickens as they settle into their spot.

She places a hand in Kara’s, the other on Kara’s shoulder, almost gingerly. Kara can hear her heart beat nervously as she’s careful to keep space between them.

“I haven’t done this since I was seven,” Lena warns. “And it was pretty clumsy then.”

“I’m sure you’re fine,” and Kara gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

They start, swaying slowly for a few moments, before Kara finally brings them together. She gently readjusts, shifting until she’s pulled them flush and now she can feel as well as hear the way Lena’s heart is hammering.

Kara’s torn between paying attention to how Lena’s body is reacting and her own. Its’ an old problem, one she had when she first came to Earth. With external stimuli so loud, Kara would be so focused on them she wouldn’t realize the tension she was experiencing in her own body. Several times, she didn’t even know she was crying until Alex asked her what was going on.

When Lena leans in though, cheek brushing and settling against her jaw, Kara is completely aware of the audible hitch in her own breath. Lena flinches at it, makes a move to pull back but Kara holds her still, keeping them there. She hears Lena’s heartbeat tick oddly again, so Kara focuses on their gentle sway, the music around them, the feel of the moment, and hopes it telegraphs.

“You’re a wonderful dancer,” Lena whispers in her ear, as the song draws to a close.

“I have a good partner,” Kara answers dumbly.

They hold each other close still, even as a new song starts, neither seeming ready to separate.

“Wanna, uh, get some air?” Kara asks, trying not to sound as nervous as she is. Thankfully, Lena nods in agreement.

The ballroom has one large balcony, mostly deserted, and they make their way to edge of it. Lena is oddly quiet, staring over the railing out at the city.

“Great party.” Kara manages, after a moment of odd silence.

Lena chuckles. “I’m baffled that anyone’s still willing to attend things I host. Considering the dangerous track record.”

“You’d be surprised what people will do for free food and an open bar,” and Kara shifts a bit to her right, until their arms brush, barely touching.

Maybe it’s the way her skin buzzes warmly at the contact, but Kara feels a bit emboldened. “Besides,” she starts, shifting so hand comes to rest right next to Lena’s on the edge of the balcony, just millimeters apart. “Supergirl is here.” She knocks Lena’s costumed shoulder with her own.

“Makes me wonder about the real one,” Lena turns her head, arching an eyebrow conspiratorially before nodding back towards the party. “What do you think the Girl of Steel would dress up as?”

“I think suit’s already costume, just like yours.” Words fall out before she can stop them, and god if Lena honestly still doesn’t know, Kara needs to tell her soon because the charade is getting hard to keep up.

“I guess we all have our masks we hide behind,” she sighs slightly sad, before looking back to the cityscape beyond them.

It feels like something important is slipping away. A moment, an opportunity, Kara’s not sure really. What she is sure of that dancing together felt good and that it left her wanting more, closer. She’s sure that at this point it’s impossible to deny the pluck of arousal she feels whenever she considers what ‘ _closer’_ could entail. And, most importantly, she’s sure that even though the last few years have been especially difficult, time spent with Lena has been some of her happiest, most comfortable, and carefree.

Maggie’s advice and Alex’s chiding echo quietly in her mind, and Kara makes a decision. It’s time to finally do something about it.

She shifts her hand over a bit further, just a hair away from Lena’s now. She can feel Lena react to it, can hear it. Her own heart skips a little when Lena’s hand shifts over- just slightly- until the sides of their pinkies just are touching. They don’t move, but let the music’s vibrations from the hall behind them run through the contact.

Lena’s heart thumps wildly and Kara can tell she’s working hard to make sure the little breaths she’s exhaling don’t sound as ragged as they are.

They stay like that for a minute or more. Kara’s mouth has gone a little dry. It’s still possible to back out. She could move her hand, play it off as if she really was clueless, that this thing ricocheting between them is all just imagined.

But she doesn’t.

Instead, she moves her pinky- just a bit- brushing along the side of Lena’s. It’s barely anything but it’s more than enough to make clear it’s intentional. She can hear Lena’s breath catch in response.

“Kara?” Lena says, gaze still stares unfixed out into the night.

“Mm?”

“I want to clarify something…” She holds her breath so long Kara starts to wonder if she’s okay. Then, finally, “When I asked you to be my date this evening… I meant as a _romantic_ date.”

Then slowly and beyond hesitantly, Lena moves her pinkie finger, curling it over Kara’s until they’re linked.

“I know,” Kara finally replies. “And I’m really glad you did.” She steels herself and makes her own move, unlinking their pinkies in favor of sliding her hand over Lena’s. She lets her fingers glide lightly over the groves between knuckles, until they slot into the space between Lena’s fingers.

Skin is soft but the little fluttered sigh Lena makes is softer, as she exhales the breath she’s been half holding since they went outside.

Lena turns to face her her so abruptly Kara almost startles.

“Kara I-” she starts, and stops. Her mouth opens, then closes, expressions flitting across her face shuffle by too quickly to discern.

“ _-I kind of want to kiss you right now_ ,” she finishes finally. It’s rushed and has the note of an apology or a confession, another reminder just how hard it probably is for Lena to allow herself that vulnerability.  Lena winces at her own words, quickly adding, “I know that’s too forward. I just…” she shakes her head.

Kara feels whole body is buzzing, everything feeling like it’s too much and not enough at once. She licks her lips, only realizing she’s done so when she sees Lena’s eyes widen at the motion.

“Don’t apologize,” Kara starts, hard to keep the smile out of her voice. “I… kind of want you to kiss me too.”

It’s an odd thing- giving permission for what you want. It’s equally as thrilling but so much scarier than Alex’s suggestion of a blind leap. It feels like the stakes have been raised- like there’s an expectation. Kara’s not able to parse if that’s really true or just a projection of her own concerns though, because Lena surges towards her so fast she don’t have a chance to.

It’s a funny kiss- pursed lips, held solidly against hers for a long moment before releasing. It reminds Kara of the way she’s seen little kids kiss. All feeling, bellied by uncertainty.

Lena pulls back a few inches, opening her eyes and checking and rechecking Kara’s. “I have wanted to do that for quite a while.” It’s quiet, almost reverent.

“Yeah, I had a feeling,” Kara jokes lightly, grinning when Lena smacks her arm.

“Jerk. Letting me make a fool of myself,” she chides gently and when she leans in, Kara makes sure to meet her halfway.

This kiss is softer, tender. Uncertainty falls away as one kiss melts deliciously slow into another. And another.

“ _Me too_ ,” Kara breathes, when they separate once more. “I’ve wanted this for quite a while too.”

“Same,” a voice interrupts, sending both women spinning towards it.

Jess stands at the ballroom door, arms crossed, not even trying to disguise her smug grin. “Sorry for the interruption but it’s time for your speech, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you Jess,” Lena shoots back. “Your sense of timing is impeccable.”

“Oh, _my pleasure_ ,” Jess nods, still grinning, before heading back inside. 

Alone again, Lena chuckles a bit awkwardly. “Guess I better get back in there.” She reaches up, to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “Though I like it out here quite a bit more.”

“Me too,” and Kara can’t stop grinning. She reaches out, and gives the cape of Lena’s costume a gentle tug. “I guess a hero’s work is never done.”

“Well, you would know,” Lena smiles softly back at her. “You never did tell me where you keep your phone in this thing…”

Kara’s mouth drops open and this time she’s sure that it’s her own heart that’s hammering so loudly.

“I… I, uh…How did- when?” she stammers.

“Let’s just say, _‘I had a feeling’._ ” Lena quips, not unkindly. “The glasses don’t make that much a difference.”

“ _Great_ ,” Kara grumbles. “You’re going to have to sign some paperwork, by the way.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” She runs a hand over Kara’s shoulder, gently. “You however… I’m not at all sure what to do with.”

Kara’s cheeks burn but she reaches out, threading her fingers through Lena’s once again. “Maybe let’s start by going back inside, and you giving your speech. We’ll figure out the rest after that.”

“Okay,” Lena nods, exhales a little sigh, then chuckling slightly. “Probably a smart choice anyway. The speech is usually the part when I get attacked.” She squeezes Kara’s had. “Despite the costume, we both know you’re far more adept at handling that than I am.”

Kara grins as they start walking; hand in hand back towards the party. “I thought Kara Danvers was your hero.”

They stop before the door, Lena leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “And so much more.”

 

*_*_*_*_*


End file.
